The Life of Eren and Levi
by crystinablue101
Summary: A journal or a inside view of how Eren and Levi develop their relationship M for mature content "in the future"
1. It started with a kiss

_"If squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?"_

 _"Choose. Believe in yourself or believe in the Survey Corps and me."_

Levi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His heart was racing.

"A nightmare... was it?" he closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. He blamed himself for the failure of their mission. He wondered when it was that he fed his squad with false hope, or when did he stop calculating what would be the outcome when provoking the enemy. He swallowed bitterly, resting an arm over his eyes.

He hated useless deaths as much as he hated being responsible for causing them.

Running a sweaty hand through his hair, he decided he needed no more sleep and sat up, intending to get on his feet and leave the room, but as he attempted, a sharp pain on his ankle pushed him back onto his bed. He cursed under his breath, his eyes tightly shut. He knew that wound was a small price to pay for what he managed to achieve with it. He saved the girl and still managed to bring Eren back in one piece.

"Eren…" he sighed with relief. With a new resolve, he stood up carefully, limping slightly in order to spare his injured foot from strain, and headed silently to the doorway.

That building felt so dark and lonely at night, he thought. Or maybe it was just his mood that made everything so depressing. Every corner he looked at reminded him of how empty the headquarters would become. But he still had hope in their cause. They still had Eren. He still had Eren.

Levi made his way to the basement, and after excusing the guard from duty, he took a deep breath as he faced the door that lead to the dungeon. He hesitated for a minute or two before slowly pushing the door and going inside.

He stared quietly at Eren's sleeping form inside the cell and let himself sink into a worn out chair in front of it. The boy didn't have a peaceful sleeping face. The thought that maybe he was having nightmares too didn't escape his mind. He wondered if Eren's dreams were monstrous like his titan form or if he dreamed of human things. He thought that the boy was a monster, but at the same time he knew that Eren could be much less of a monster than the so called humans. His heart was of a passionate young human, just like Levi's used to be. And because of it, despite the rough treatment, he thought of Eren with affection.

He watched as sweat trailed down Eren's complexion, and so he rose from the chair and stepped inside the cell, approaching the bed hesitantly and finally sitting carefully on the edge. He placed a hand on each side of Eren's torso, and helped himself forwards with a knee, hovering over the sleeping form. He wasn't afraid, despite the youth's ability. If anything, he wanted to protect Eren.

Brushing Eren's fringe away from his forehead with his fingers, Levi slowly leaned down and kissed softly between his thick brows.

* * *

"Heichou...?" The voice was gentle and close, but it wasn't enough to make him open his eyes. He suddenly felt warmth over his shoulder and got softly shaken away from his dreamless sleep. "Heichou... are you okay?" Levi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a blurry vision of Eren's curious eyes staring at him. The next thing he took notice was how he let himself fall asleep on his bed and then how now Eren was squeezing his shoulder, yet the corporal made no move to pull away from it.

"Eren." was all that he managed to utter.

"Why did you sleep here, Levi heichou?" he asked, as sleepy as confused.

The older man just stared sleepily at Eren and occasionally glanced at the ceiling, making a mental note on how it needed to be cleaned often if they wanted to prevent spiders from making webs. He slowly propped himself on his elbow and sat up, scratching his undercut, not bothering to answer Eren's question. He didn't know himself why he had come there in the first place, but he did know that he had pushed into the depths of his mind the wish of being comforted.

He peered at Eren over his shoulder, who just sat there without moving, waiting for an answer he wouldn't get. As if realising that, Eren quickly averted his eyes, but soon pierced into Levi's again. "How is your leg, heichou?" He quietly asked.

Levi stared at his own leg and tried to move it casually, grimacing when it hurt. "It's going to take a while to heal" he replied. Swinging his legs off the bed, Levi stretched carefully and then walked towards the desk outside the cell, getting a hold of the keys to release Eren from the shackles. He knew at this rate that they weren't necessary, because if Eren could possibly turn into a titan during sleep, he would have done so years ago, yet these were orders he had to follow in order to keep Eren alive and under his care.

Heading back to the bed, he plopped beside Eren, who brought his arms forwards to get released. Whenever he performed this task, he couldn't help his heart getting filled with admiration for the boy's acquiescence. He never once complained, despite having the will of a hungry beast. The thought of Eren forcing himself to be completely vulnerable like that made something stir in his heart.

The corporal took the shackles, the thick iron now warm from the contact with Eren's skin for so long, and silently put them away neatly, on each side of the bed. He watched with the corner of his eye as the brown-haired young man examined his wrists and seemed relieved to finally have them free.

"Levi heichou," he called, with a very quiet voice. Once Levi stared down at him, he continued "what will happen to us?"

It was no secret that the authorities wanted Eren handed over, and that Erwin's competence had been put in check. He could not tell Eren not to worry, because even world's strongest soldier had no politic power.

"I don't know, Eren. But I won't let them kill you – even if I have to beat you again",even if I have to beat them up, he wanted to add, but he didn't want to set a bad example. If Eren followed passively all the rules, he would have more chances of staying alive. They both knew it well.

He watched as Eren swallowed hard and fiddled with the sheets, then quickly got on his knees and bent forwards, his forehead angrily pressed against the mattress. He was thanking him.

Reaching out to touch Eren's hair, Levi ruffled it absent-mindedly for several minutes.

* * *

 **A/N sorry it's short but hey I don't to many spoilers**

 **This was practically a warm up**

 **;) hope u enjoyed**

 **Oh! And also in future stuff make any suggestions for what I should do for their relationship**

 **Like "truth or dare "**

 **"Pocky game"**

 **Q and "gay"**

 **Any thing so yeah b** ye


	2. Sickness

*cough cough*

"Levi you don't look so good " Hanji exclaimed

"I'm fine ..just the weather I guess" Levi retorted

"Levi it's spring ..I guess you have a cold " Hanji suggested

"I don't get colds " Levi respond with a annoyance glare

"Hold it man ..I'm just saying you should take it easy ok?" She said before running of to find Eren.

"Sigh "

Later on~

*cough cough* Levi got to his knees coughing

"Captain ! are u ok? "

"Yes brat I'm fine ..just get back to the expierment " standing like his usual self

Hanji was taking test of Erens blood to see how fast his regeneration powers are. And so far it's been a pain In the ass for Eren.

"Ok Eren this is the last thing you have to do , I want you to go into the forest, with Levi of course and shift into a titan."

"Why in the forest can't I just shift outside "

"Yes but this is another "expierment" I'm testing "

"Uh-um ok" eren responded with fear of what hanji has In store for him "

"Have fun~ ill be observing from Levis room "

"Don't touch anything in there shitty-glasses!" Levi said coldly but not as cold as he wanted it to be .

"Alright grumby pants now ONWORD"

"This isn't -"

"Come on Eren"

They were getting ready for the "expierment" when Levi started feeling dizzy . So dizzy that he had to lean against the tree .

"Captain are you sure your ok?" Eren asked from below the tree getting ready to transform

"Yes just can we g-get this over with" he breathed in deeply in every word he spoke that came out of his mouth.

"C-captain?"

Levi was starting to feel sick to his stomach and his head started to spin ,he misstep his footing and slipped.

Eren reacted quickly catching the shorter man

"YES IT WORKED" hanji jumped up and down in success

"Mmf..." Levi can only can do is be carried back to the headquarters ,he was too dizzy to complain about how Eren was holding him.

After Levi slipped and fell ,eren caught him in the blink of an eye . Eren kept calling at his name to make sure he was alive for the most part .

"Eren ...put...m-me..down"

"Sorry sir i cant do that your not gonna make it all the way back with your condition " eren said sternly

"Tsk" was the last thing he could get out before he practically passed out Into erens arms .

"Awe you two are so cute"

"Um well uh I'm just g-gonna take him go his room ...or you could take him" he trailed off on the last sentence

"I have to do some testing ..You can take him "

"O-ok" he said before leaving to Levis room ..."blushing"

Levis room~

"Ook um how should I...? Ah!"

Eren was deciding if he should take his captains clothes off or...just leave them on.

"He would be fine but what if he gets hot or something...like..that."

Levi was sleeping soundly on the bed just like a little ki-

 ** _«watch it man»_**

 ** _«sorry on with the story»_**

 _Hmm ok that settles it_

Eren decided that he would take his shirt off then when levi wakes up he can take everything else off himself . Spare him the trouble at least

 _Ok this is more awkward then I thought ._ Eren only gotten half way down the shirt before he realized how strong Levi looked his scars shows a lot of history. Eren was just about to touch one of the scars when ...

"Mmm..."

Eren finished unbuttoning his captains shirts as quickly as possible ,layed him back down and tried to get out as soon as possible

"Ok umm well sleep well I gue -"

Wow ok what am I seeing . Eren shook his head back and forth . He looks ...cute?!

Ahh what am I thinking ...I can't like the corporal ..that's..crazy..right?

*sigh* fine

Eren makes a move and kisses Levi on the cheek

At least he won't know

Eren walks out the room blushing like red tomato

 **A/N**

 **«heh heh »**

 **«you weren't actually asleep were you »**

 **«sorry I was drawn by the warmth»**

 **«you need help »**

 **«I need ...eren»**

 **Oook mister shortly pants**

 **«Did u just call me-»**

 **Hope u enjoyed ~**

 **Truth**

 **Or**

 **Dare**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**sorry this took longer then I expected and im been trying to figure out how to get levi and eren together.**

 ***sigh* love am I right ;)**

 **ok on with it**

The Survey corps had a successful attack against the titans outside the wall of Maria. Nobody died, that's why it was successful. So Hanji made a suggestion of a _party to celebrate._ And of course Levi said _no, but_ she said a weird ,and disturbing phrase that he said yes to make her stop. So here they are sitting quitly as they wit for Hanji to get back with the food and drinks.

 **(Levi,Hanji,Erwin** ** _hehe,_** **Eren~, Armin, and Mikasa** **)** ** _because they helped? idk?_**

"Captain may I ask why we're here" Levi didn't answer but just gave Eren a side way look. As if reading Levi's mind he could suspect that _Hanji_ did this.

"Ok let the party~ begin!" Hanji shouted jumping up and down and taking a seat between Levi and Armin.

"Soo um...what do we do?" Armin asked quite confused why hes here

"Glad you asked " Hanji said "I was thinking of a game of Truth or Dare"

"Whats that" Eren questioned tilting his dead slightly

"Well that's for you to decide " Hanji said In her creepy voice

"huh?"

"Lets just start I don't want to be in the same room as _him" Mikasa exclaimed_ , glaring at Levi for being so close to her Eren , of course Levi returned the glare.

"Ok~ we'll go around ,ill start, then levi then blah blah blah " Hanji pointed to everyone in order

"Levi Truth or _Dare_ "

"...Truth " Levi said cautiously

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone from the past to now"

"no" _I don't have a crush I'm in love theres a difference ...I hope_

"Alright my turn, Eren, Lick a bar of soup"

"What?!" Eren regreted his decision " can I change it to a truth"

"fine, um, point to the person who will most likely eat other people to survive the apocalypse"

Eren looks around and lands his eyes on Hanji "Hanji , obviously" Everyone in the room nodded to his choice

" I Would't do that , not unless it was a titan ehhehehe" Hanji has the mischievous look in her eyes and playing with her fingers.

"Ew , ok, My turn Armin Truth or Dare?"

" Truth"

"ok , what was the strangest thing you have ever ate?"

"um when I was 5 I think I ate tree bark"

"wow " Eren was surprised he didn't know that from their past

"Alright, Mikasa, Truth or Dare?"

" hmm Dare I guess"

"ok, um, uh Ah! Tell the person to your right what you think of them"

"ok Hanji you are a control freak and I hate it when you hurt my Eren"

"huh I can take that" Hanji didn't complain much about the comment

"My turn, Hanji Truth or Dare?"

" Dare~"

"Make out with a wall for 10 seconds" Mikasa said sternly

"*shrugs*ok"

10 seconds later

Levi almost fainted of Hanji making out with the wall.

"Alright, Lets change it up a bit" Hanji gets a empty bottle out of her bag "Now its a free for all, whoever spins the bottle and when the bottle points to a person the person that spin the bottle can choose what to do to that person"

 _Levi was actually intrigued by the change_

"Ok since it was my turn last, ill spin" Hanji does a sharp spin and it lands on Armin

"kiss on the cheek " she squeaked

"ok" Armin gives her a pek on the cheek before blushing redly

Armin takes the bottle and gives it a spin and it lands on Mikasa

"a Hug?" Armin opens his arms

Mikasa returns the gesture and hugs him tenderly

Mikasa spins and lands on _Levi_ " heh Arm wrestle "

" your on "

They prepare themselves and they both try to knock the others hand down

"come on~" everyone cheered Mikasa takes the lead a knocks him down

"at least you tried right?"

"Shut up Eren"

" ok my turn " Levi scoffed as he spun the bottle and it lands on Eren , and immediately Eren was blushing , Mikasa was glaring, Armin was shaking , Hanji as squeaking like a fangirl, and Levi? Well he just smirked

"hmm let me think " he was staring at Eren very reproductive. _Finally this is my chance "C_ ome with me eren . for just a second" Levi stands up and Eren quickly gets up and follows him out of the room and as Levi was closing the door he winks at Hanji and Hanji squeaks and bleeds out blood

"whats going on!" Mikasa was just about to get up but Hanji says " lets not interrupt them, lets continue without them "

"but-" Hanji gave her a stern look and followed her order. _If he does anything harmfull to you eren I will kill him with no hesitation. Promise!_

Erens pov~

"Where are we going capt-"

"Shut up and follow " Levi said heading to his room ,Levi opens the door and let's eren in ,we sit on his couch and I look around his room ,it's neat obviously , and for some reason I feel like my hearts going to burst being in the same room together and being so close like this . Why is my heart beating so much ...?I know I may have a crush ? Or something? I just don't understand and with this stupid game I feel so confused. Why did he pull me here?why is he so close?why am I blushing?!

"What are you thinking Eren" Levi asks snapping me out of my thoughts

"To be honest… I was thinking about you, Corporal Levi."

"And what about me specifically?"

"W-well… er…" I took a deep breath and held it. The corporal was mere centimeters away from me. "I had always respected you all my life, and I'm not sure how I feel about you now. I feel-"

"You lost respect for me?" Levi cut in, with obvious anger in his voice

"No!"

"What is it then?!" Levi raised his voice.

I've never seen the corporal get this shaken up before. Regaining my composure, I answered firmly

"I feel something exceeding respect, and I am troubled by not knowing exactly what it is." I replied swiftly "…sir"

Just then, I saw something breathtaking. Corporal Levi 's expression softened, then he smiled. The Lance Corporal…actually smiling. There was kindness in his eyes, that was always missing. It was alluring. I secretly wished that I could see that smile forever. I wanted to keep it, all to myself. Realizing what I was thinking, I shook that thought out of my head. Only Levi was capable of stirring my emotions like that. Just then, Levi broke the silence.

"Do you like me, Jaeger?" He whispered into my ear softly.

"Yes sir." I reply, shivering at his breath on my ear.

"That's pleasing to know."

Suddenly, Corporal Levi grabbed my chin softly and pressed his lips on my own. Before I could think, I closed my eyes and started kissing back. It was such a sweet pleasure. He nibbled on my bottom lip and gently sucked on it. Then I felt his tongue run across my lip. On impulse, I opened my mouth slightly, as his tongue made its way to my own. Never having experienced this, I didn't know what to do. I let his tongue guide me, as I tried to mimic his movements. It was warm, sweet, and just plain blissful. Slowly, Levi pulled away from the kiss, leaving me unsatisfied with this mere amount of pleasure.

He looked at me, as my face reddened again. With a small smile, he started walking away.

"I'm sorry" he said, not turning back. The door shut, leaving me paralyzed in place. I wanted to chase him, hug him and tell him that I love him, but something about his smile was saddening. The air around him kept me from running after him. With a shaky hand, I ran my fingers over the lips that had just kissed the corporal. With these actions, I realized that I was in love with Corporal Rivaille. That explains my unfamiliar feelings, but left a greater problem. How am I supposed to settle this?!

I get up and start to follow him outside , the moon is brightly shining ,I catch up to him and stop him

"Sir," I said smiling at him, "I just wanted-"

"If you are here to discuss what happened just now, I assure you, it won't happen again."

That pain in my chest again, I abruptly felt waves of disappointment hit me. I don't know what's happening to me, but I am sure of one thing, I want him. I lose all sense of logic at this moment. I grab Levi's collar, and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back for a brief moment, before snapping out of it and delivering a flying knee to my stomach.

I gasped, though that kick wasn't totally unexpected. Then, he follows through with a roundhouse kick using his other leg. I tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. That was an intense kick, almost…thrilling! Wait, what? Am I a masochist?…ew. I was leaning against the tree now, and Levi placed his heel on my left shoulder. His face drawing closer.

"Insolent brat. Did you really think you could get away with this?" Levi growled in a deep voice

No matter how he scolds me, when I realized that I was in love with him, every word he says sounds entrancing. Anyhow, I need to find the truth. I know exactly how I feel about Levi now, and I need to understand what he thinks about me. I doubt that kiss earlier meant nothing, that he was just fooling around. I hope it meant something. Please, just feel something for me! I got to understand his feelings, or I swear I will explode.

"Corporal Rivaille, how exactly do you feel about me? Don't say that your kiss earlier was a joke. Please sir" I say to him, my voice firm, but my eyes begging.

The Corporal closed his eyes, deep in thought. I could see him frowning slightly, as he sighed.

"Eren… I will admit that I acted upon my desires today, and I will apologize for that. I laid my hands on a younger man, and a solider no less. There's…no excuse for what I have done." Levi looked at the ground as he put his leg down from his dominating position.

Did…he just say desires? Does the Corporal actually like me? My body moved on its own and I hugged Levi. I wrapped my hands around his lower back, pulling him closer to me. Astonishingly, he didn't resist. He was finally sitting in front of me, and I buried my face in his chest. I wish time would stop, because the corporal's warmth hit me with nostalgia. I felt at home.

"I love you Levi" I whispered

Soundlessly, he ran his hand through my hair. I smiled at this. He didn't accept or reply to my feelings, but he didn't reject me either. "I'm so easy" I thought. Just being in his arms is enough. But then again, it's only his arms, no one else can make me feel this way. Now, since he wouldn't make a move on me, I guess I have to. I let go of his back and reached for his neck and head. We sat there, staring for a moment. Then, I cupped my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face toward my own. Trying to remember what he did earlier, closed my eyes and gently sucked on his top lip. However, I already experienced this before, and I want a little more than just that. I wedged my bottom lip between his, and opened my mouth slightly, prying his open. My tongue slipped in, as I try my best to explore the inside of his mouth. To my avidity, Levi started moving too, our tongues intertwining. We were battling it out, and I know how much the corporal hates to lose. Some saliva trickled down my chin when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He started shoving his tongue down my throat. Opposed to the soft kisses earlier, this rough, passionate, intense kiss was far more exhilarating. I hugged Levi tighter, and he hugged me back. There was no one else in the world but us now, no troubles, calamity, titans. Just us, my beloved and me. Just then, I realized that I haven't been breathing. I gasped for air, breaking the kiss. Corporal Levi grinned. Not his normal, evil smirk, but a playful grin.

"What a mood breaker." Levi chuckled, "You do realize that you can breathe with your nose right?"

Blood rushed to my face. This was the most embarrassed that I've ever felt since…well, ever. I lifted my hand to cover my face, but Levi stopped me.

"Don't cover your face, it's cute" He said softly

I didn't think that it was possible to get redder, but I'm positive that I am now five shades redder than before. But wait, does this mean he accepts me? What is our relationship now?

"S-Sir," I stammer, "Does this mean you accept m-my feelings?"

"I'm not sure if I can." sighed Levi

"W-…what?"

"This relationship wouldn't do you any good." he explained

Suddenly, my selfish desire took over. I didn't care about the future, his or my own. I want him to be mine now. Though I've always known my purpose in life, defeating the titans, There was still something missing. Sure, I had my family's love, but this love was different. He was different. If someone were to find out, I'll get rid of them. Anything for Levi, I want to be with him. I'm even getting desperate because of him.

"I don't care! Please Levi ! I want only you. I don't even care of what other people think about us. I promise to-"

Levi held up a finger to my lips.

"That's not what I meant." he smirked, "I've been holding back for a while now, so keep saying cute things like that, and I'll push you down in no time."

I was stunned. The person I've always loved is like this. How…enticing. A huge smile crept onto my face.

"What a night"


	4. Comfort

Eren tried his best to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach as he made his way to the mess hall, teal eyes trained to the floor in frustration. Ever since Commander Erwin had let the team know of their on-coming expedition, the brunet had been feeling less than excited. Were it his former self, he would have been filled to the brim with energy, ready to stay true to his promise of exterminating all Titans...but after the events of the 57th Expedition, Eren couldn't help but feel worried and doubt himself.

Millions of questions invaded his mind—what if they had a repeat of last time? What if they encountered another rogue, Titan shifter intent on killing them much like Annie had tried to do? What if...what if they lost more people...?

And Levi...what if Levi got hurt trying to save Eren's sorry ass again? What if he ended up losing the Corporal, as well, because of a stupid mistake on his part?

Eren frowned at the ugly track his thoughts were taking.

No...I won't let that happen. Not this time.

Levi turned his head as he heard the door open, his gaze softening as his eyes landed on the brown head of his beloved. So much had changed since they'd first met. He could still remember their first meeting, the determination burning in those lovely green eyes and the sheer adoration expressed in them every time those bright orbs would settle on the Corporal. As their relationship had slowly progressed and developed into something more, Levi had come to know more of Eren than anyone had before, and he tended to use that information for his own benefit.

It was then that he noticed the saddened look etched on the boy's face as he walked further inside the room, and his heart clenched a little. "Hey, brat, what's got you down?" he asked, but he wasn't about to show that he was worried, oh no.

The teenager looked up and met the grey eyes of his Corporal. To any other person, Levi's expression may have looked impassive and cold, as was his trademark, but Eren knew better. He'd been spending more than enough time with the stoic man to know how to read him, and the concern he saw swimming in those silver orbs made him smile a little. "Corporal..." He sat down in the chair next to Levi and slouched his shoulders. "Corporal...Levi," he corrected himself, "I'm worried." He let out a long sigh and shook his head briefly before meeting his lover's steady gaze once more.

"Worried about what, Eren?" the man asked, lifting a hand to lightly caress the boy's cheek with his thumb.

Said boy leaned into the touch, burying his face in the large, warm palm and pressing a gentle kiss there. "The next expedition," he admitted in a murmur.

Levi froze for just a split second, before relaxing his posture. "Why would you be so worried? We've been training hard for this, everything's going to be just fine."

Eren grabbed the man's wrist in his own two hands and held onto it tightly. "Yes, I know, but...what if...what if we have a repeat of last time? Levi, I don't want to lose anymore teammates, especially not because of something I did!" Just the mere thought of the potential disastrous outcomes was more enough to make his skin crawl.

"You're not going to, Eren, trust me." Levi used his free hand to lift Eren's chin up, looking into his emerald eyes. "I'll protect you and everyone else."

Hearing the words of comfort, Eren's eyes glossed over with tears, a small, yet bitter, smile twitching his lips upwards. "I know. I know that very well." His smile was gone in the next second. "But who's going to protect you? I obviously can't, we all know that. The last time I tried to help someone, they died." He glanced around the table as if to make a point, heart clenching tight in his chest as memories filled him—Petra's sweet smile, Oluo continuously biting his tongue, the times shared with Eld and Gunther...they were all gone, leaving only recollections behind.

Eren choked on a small sob, shoulders shaking.

"Eren..." Levi whispered, wiping a tear from the distraught boy's eye.

"I don't want to lose you, Levi..."

"You won't ever lose me, Eren," the older man promised, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Eren's lips.


	5. Mikasa's secret? or yours?

A pair of slate grey eyes followed two male figures as they exited the mess hall. Mikasa sighed silently to herself and wondered when he would actually come out and tell her. She'd been at his side for as long as she could remember. There was nothing to worry about, she already knew anyways. She'd figured it out weeks ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mikasa rounded the corner looking for her troublesome, self-proclaimed brother. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him trapped by Captain Levi._

 _"C-c-captain..." Eren stuttered, as the dark haired male placed open-mouthed kisses onto his neck, his back against the cold stone wall._

 _"Pipe down cadet. Talk any louder and the whole fucking castle'll hear you." He murmured, placing more love bites onto the wide expanse of Eren's chest._

 _He unbuttoned Eren's shirt the rest of the way and guided a hardened nipple into his mouth. He suckled it and rolled it around in his mouth before releasing it with a pop._

 _Raven hair swayed as he paused in his ministrations and pulled away to admire his handiwork. The brunette was flushed and his breaths came out in pants. His short locks were mussed and his green eyes were hazy with lust and desire. He looked good enough to eat._

 _"Captain?"_

 _"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" His breath ghosted over Eren's ear and he groaned._

 _"What's my name? Say it." He commanded._

 _"L-Levi..."_

 _"What was that cadet? I didn't fucking hear you."_

 _"Levi!" He shouted._

 _A smug smirk flitted across his face. "Remember, lower your voice." Levi whispered. He muffled his reply with a scorching kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of Eren's lips and he opened them willingly. His tongue darted in to taste and he relished the sweetness of him. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end, Eren quickly surrendered. Blue eyes opened and Levi watched as he devoured him._

 _He expertly used one hand to undo both his and Eren's trousers. He pulled away and allowed them both to take in some much needed air._

 _"Get ready Eren."_

 _Without hesitation, he slid inside and they both froze at the amazing feeling. Matching moans left their lips and Levi began a steady rhythm._

 _"Ah! Levi..." Eren's eyes were closed and he buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck as his nails dug into the muscle of his back. He gripped the hair at the back of his head._

 _"Gah, faster." He murmured._

 _Levi changed pace, and soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard. He drove into him, grinding their hips together as the echo of Eren hitting the wall behind them became static in the background._

 _Levi's own nails dug into the soft flesh of Eren's ass. "So fucking tight. I'm gonna come." He released one side and reached between them to grab Eren's cock. Their movements became erratic and Levi tugged harshly on his dick._

 _"Mm, gah! I'm coming!"_

 _His seed spurted onto Levi's face and his ass clenched around his throbbing cock. Levi drove one last time into him and coated Eren's hungry hole with his semen._

 _He pulled out and they both were left panting. Come dribbled out of Eren and down his leg._

 _"Come on, let's clean up."_

 _Mikasa stood silently with an unreadable expression. Eren and Captain Levi, were fucking._

 _END FLASHBACK_

A tray clattered down next to her and she jumped.

"You alright, Mikasa?"

"I'm fine, Armin."


End file.
